


All the Things She Never Said

by Opalessen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Background Tanaka Gundham, Canon Compliant, F/M, MAJOR sdr2 chapter 2 spoilers, Other, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, angst with no resolution, brief Monokuma, follows the trial of chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalessen/pseuds/Opalessen
Summary: “You sure you won’t change your mind,” Monokuma’s tone was darker, tempting. “Not even if I told you who this diary belonged to?”That got Fuyuhiko’s attention, and sure enough scrawled across a white label on the front was the name Peko Pekoyama.
Relationships: Fuyupeko - Relationship, KuzuPeko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	All the Things She Never Said

Fuyuhiko stared out the window of his dull, lifeless hospital room. Though since he’d woken up everything had seemed dull and lifeless. A familiar all too jolly voice sounded from behind him.  
“How are you doing, young master~?” He swung around gunning for the black and white bear’s neck. The bear’s robotic form was much too quick for Fuyuhiko even when uninjured.  
“You’re lucky I’m so speedy, ‘No Harm must come to Headmaster Monokuma’” The bear repeated his rule. “If you lay a finger on my pristine fur, I may not keep my promise of keeping you alive.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t.” Fuyuhiko returned to staring out the window, arms crossed, ignoring Monokuma.  
“Awww c’mon. Perk up you’re still alive unlike our dear sweet departed Peko.” Monokuma paused waiting for a reaction, when Fuyuhiko gave none he sulked.  
“Boo-hoo, and here I came all this way to give you a present.” Monokuma, proceeded by his own drum roll, presented a leather bound notebook.  
“I don’t want anything you’ve laid your filthy paws on.” Fuyuhiko didn’t bother turning his head, still staring steadfast out the window.  
“You sure you won’t change your mind,” Monokuma’s tone was darker, tempting. “Not even if I told you who this diary belonged to?”  
That got Fuyuhiko’s attention, and sure enough scrawled across a white label on the front was the name Peko Pekoyama.  
“You bastard! Give that to me!” Fuyuhiko swiped the book from Monokuma’s paws. The lack of resistance from the bear was clearly intentional, he wasn’t trying to taunt him with it then swipe it away, he genuinely wanted Fuyuhiko to read it it seemed. Which could only mean what’s inside was going to fill him with more despair than never knowing.  
“Well I’ll be going, we will go over the contents at our book club tomorrow!” Fuyuhiko opened his mouth to throw some choice words at the bear but in an instant he was gone. And Fuyuhiko was left staring down at the book.  
He knew what was inside was going to hurt.  
But he had to know.  
  


***

First entry

Hello, My Name is Peko Pekoyama. The Ultimate Swordsman.  
I don’t know if I’m doing this right? I have never done something like this before, written down my thoughts that is. After my encounter with Sonia Nevermind in the library however, I was swayed to give it a go. I had caught her writing, when she tried to hide her book I inquired about what she was up to.  
Apparently it’s called journaling.  
She told me about how it helped her understand and rationalize her feelings better. She also informed me I’m also supposed to start each entry with “Dear diary.” Seems I have already messed up, I will remember for next time. I should most likely catch this up on important events that have transpired so far, there is a lot to go over, so I will be brief.

—

-We awoke on Jabberwock island with no memory. We being: Akane Owari, Byakuya Togami, Chiaki Namani, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Gundham Tanaka, Hajime Hinata, Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Kazuichi Souda, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Nagito Komaeda, Nekomaru Nidai, Myself, Sonia Nevermind, and Teruteru Hanamura.  
-Our original “host” Usami, a white rabbit, was overtaken by a black and white bear named Monokuma. In his triumph he transformed her into Monomi, a half white half pink rabbit, rendering her powerless. Apparently our memory loss was no accident but intentionally caused by Monomi, I do not know how much I trust Monokuma’s information though.  
\- Monokuma announced we are trapped on this island unless we kill and become “blackened”. When a body is discovered there will be a “class trial” called after an undisclosed amount of time. If you are found guilty during the trial by way of vote you will be executed.  
If the innocent guess the blackened correct, they live while only the blackened is executed. If the innocent guess wrong, they all are executed and the killer goes free or “graduates” as Monokuma explained it.  
-Teruteru was the first to become blacked and subsequently executed; following his murder of Byakuya. I was a lead suspect in this case but my name was swiftly cleared. I would never murder on my own accord.

—

That concludes the major events of Jabberwock island thus far. Something that’s been on my mind is what my young master said to me. “While we’re here just act like we don’t know each other. For the time being we are normal highschool students.” I will follow my master's orders.  
He instructed me to call him Fuyuhiko…

~~Dear Fuyuhiko,~~  
~~You instructed me to call you Fuyuhiko, like when we were kids and your family wasn’t around.~~  
~~I used to love the way it sounded on my tongue, so thank you.~~  
~~I’ve been wanting to say this to you for a while. I am disgraced to say I wasn't brave enough to tell you in person so I hope this letter will suffice. I~~

Dear diary,  
I remembered this time.  
Monokuma revealed our second motive not too long ago. Everyone agreed it made very little sense, a video game of Monokuma’s own design. Based on an event that happened to people on this island. Based on memories we can’t even remember ourselves. I do not know if he thought this through. We all agreed to just not play the game, that way there would be no motive to kill if we never discover what it is about in the first place. Young ma Fuyuhiko continues to lash out whenever the group is convened as one. I want to be there by his side. To help him in his journey of escaping this island. I must follow the order he gave me, until he calls for me I will remain undercover.

Dear diary,  
I did not intend to write again today but Fuyuhiko just left my cabin. He played the game.  
When he entered my door he looked panicked. I don't know why my chest felt tight seeing his distressed face. I wanted to reach out and offer him some sort of comfort, I didn’t, or I couldn't, I wouldn't know where to start with something like that. I can’t help but wish I had been able to.  
I don't even know how to smile myself, what help would I be bringing one to his face?  
Fuyuhiko explained the game outlined a murder at our school. His hands shook, I wanted to steady them. When the credits rolled it revealed who the story was about.  
Tsumiki, Saionji, Mioda, Koizumi, Sato, Kuzuryu, and Kuzuryu.  
Mahiru Koizumi was responsible for covering for the girl who killed Natsumi Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko’s sister.  
His hands held out an envelope, inside were photos of the crime. One of Natsumi, sitting limp and pale, covered in blood.  
I remember reaching for my sword, Fuyuhiko’s hand stopped mine before I could grab it.  
I told him I would solve the problem for him, his grip around my wrist tightened, the red marks are still present on my skin as I write this. He ordered me to continue acting as a normal student, that he will figure something out. It was dark out when he went to leave, I offered to walk him back to his cabin, he just told me to get some sleep before shutting the door behind him. Fuyuhiko has always hated relying on the Kuzuryu clan’s power. Hated me for being a part of that power. A tool for the Kuzuryu clan and nothing more. I know I can be useful to him though, I will prove myself a useful tool to my young master.

~~Dear Fuyuhiko,~~  
~~I know you hate me because I'm nothing but a reminder of your family's power.~~  
~~The power that you hate relying on so much. As your tool I should not be capable of having feelings, let alone having feelings for~~

Dear diary,  
I did as Fuyuhiko asked and continued acting as a normal student would.  
I was approached by Hajime Hinata today, we spent some time together. I seemed to make him uncomfortable at first. He said I reminded him of a samurai, my face felt warm, it was strange. I tried to thank him but my tongue did not cooperate. I ended up telling him about how being like a “samurai” has resulted in the animals I love so much not wanting to come anywhere near me due to my menacing presence. He gave me a brilliant suggestion. Gundham Tanaka as the ultimate breeder has hamsters. Hajime said he would probably be able to keep them from running away from me. And as Gundham calls them “Dark Devas of Destruction” they may not be scared of me. I think I will go see Gundham tomorrow.

Dear diary,  
It happened.  
They were so soft, their little paws ran up and down my hands and arms. I could not do anything but stare in awe as they didn’t run away. Gundham just chuckled from above me with his arms crossed announcing that I must've been chosen by the gods for his Four Dark Devas to not destroy me. I can’t remember his exact words as one of the hamsters sat curled up in my cupped hands. I brushed my thumb over his little head and he let out the smallest squeak I’ve ever heard. I almost felt like I remembered how to smile for a moment. Maybe that’s why I felt so guilty. The corners of my mouth immediately fell again. The hamsters as if sensing my mood shift crawled off me and back to Gundham’s scarf. Gundham’s expression changed as he looked at me still sitting on the ground, he asked me in his usual roundabout way about what was bothering me. How could he tell something was wrong? Was it showing on my face? That's impossible. I lied about having something to do, thanked him, and came straight back to my cabin.  
How could I do something like this. My young master is suffering and I was out enjoying my time doing nothing about it. But, it’s what he told me to do. I can not disobey his order.  
It seems I'm at an impass.  
If I do nothing I’m following my young master’s orders, but I'm not performing my part as a tool. If I do something, Fuyuhiko will be upset with me, and I will have not fulfilled my role as a tool.  
I can’t win.  
Despite that, I did enjoy my time today.  
I would like to visit Gundham again soon.

  
  


~~Dear Fuyuhiko,~~  
~~I did as you asked, I acted like a normal student, it felt familiar, but it was weird without being at your side. I thought I would struggle more but I feel as though I may have made some friends.~~  
~~I much prefer my time I spend with you. I wish you would permit me to be around you, so I could tell you what I’ve been trying to say. Help me understand what I'm feeling and give me the words to finish a letter one of these days~~

Dear Diary,  
I’m going to do something drastic.  
On my way to see Fuyuhiko this morning I stumbled upon Mahiru and Hiyoko talking. I hid and eavesdropped. They were talking about the game, they said they would meet up later to talk more. I hurried along quicker to see Fuyuhiko after that. He seemed like he wanted to say something to me when he saw me on the other side of the door but I spoke first telling him about the sensitive information I possessed. He pulled me into the room and checked for anyone around before shutting the door. Fuyuhiko told me he is going to confront Mahiru for her involvement in Natsumi’s murder. His words were rather cryptic, but I know what he is thinking, he wants revenge. I told him to use me as his tool, it’s my purpose. He refused again, saying once again he will handle it. I won’t let it come to that. I have a plan, I have already set in motion. If it works my young master will be freed from this island. Unfortunately I won't be able to join him, but I am meant to be expendable.  
To give my life for his.  
I apologize for having to rip some paper out of you for this, but it is necessary.  
This may be my last entry if all goes well.  
I will be the perfect tool for my young master.

  
  


Dear Fuyuhiko,  
I will die from this, but as long as you survive and get off this island I will die happy.  
I will be able to smile. I will show you I will always be your faithful tool young master.  
You will most likely never know how I felt because I will be gone long before I could ever build up enough courage to give you this letter. I understand if you can never overcome your hatred for me as a representation of your family’s power. I understand, and if you can never love me the way I love you, have probably always loved you, I will happily remain your faithful tool till the very end.  
As long as it means I can stay by your side till my heart gives out.  
If I could just see your smile one more time, if this could make you happy, my worthless life as your tool will be worthwhile. I can not bring myself to ask for what I really want from you.  
To feel your hand in mine, to be embraced by your arms, to exchange words of love without worrying who may be around to hear.  
Maybe in another life, we could be like that.  
This is our life though, and I wouldn’t give it up for anything, anything but you.  
Goodbye Fuyuhiko

Forever yours,  
Peko Pekoyama

***

Fuyuhiko fingers traced over the final page filled with Peko’s precise writing, it was immediately followed by two pages of jagged remnants of paper she’d torn out for her plan.  
So many empty pages remained behind that.  
Tears fell down from his one good eye onto the paper, the other one unusable, an eternal reminder of the girl he couldn’t save, the second girl he was unable to protect.  
Peko Pekoyama, the girl he loved, was dead because she believed him to be worth more.  
His hand clutched the bandages covering his blade-sliced eye  
“I never wanted a tool you idiot… I just wanted you.”  
He couldn't bring himself to close the book and end the story between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fan fiction. Hope you liked it cause I care them so much.
> 
> What if I wrote something following this about after Peko wakes up from the pod haha jk, unless...


End file.
